Industrial drying equipment is typically used to dry the plastic pellets produced by underwater or water ring pelletizers. In underwater or water ring pelletizer applications, molten plastic is extruded through a die face where it is cut into a stream of liquid that cools the cut molten plastic to form pellets. The liquid is then typically separated from the pellets through dewatering and drying.